


Glory To The Emperor - Long May He Reign

by alyyks



Series: alyyks_fanarts [3]
Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Fanart, Gen, Inspired by Fanfiction, Post-Order 66 (Star Wars)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-16 23:48:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 88
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29583990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alyyks/pseuds/alyyks
Summary: Fanart for the ficit's not the waking, it's the risingby blackkat
Series: alyyks_fanarts [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1874191
Comments: 10
Kudos: 85





	Glory To The Emperor - Long May He Reign

**Author's Note:**

  * For [blackkat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackkat/gifts).
  * Inspired by [it's not the waking, it's the rising](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29556132) by [blackkat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackkat/pseuds/blackkat). 



> You ever get one of those images that jump in your head and you can't get rid of it until you draw it? This one was one of it. Happy birthday blackkat, thank you for the feelings, long live Emperor Cody.

[image description:   
  
There are five rows of identical imperial stormtroopers, with no identifiable details. Cody is in the middle of the image, in the second row from the bottom. He is lifting up his helmet from his head, his face in the open and very recognisable. He is looking up and to the side, looking angry and determined.   
  
At the bottom, in 212th yellow, is written by hand "Glory to the emperor - long may he reign." The same line in repeated in white in an all caps typeface.]


End file.
